Hoja en blanco
by Athaeris
Summary: Duncan se fue por 5 años... regresó a su pueblo...Busca a Courtney...UA


_**DUNCAN GANÓ! WIIII ESTOY MUY FELIZ...**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE IDD-LDA Y TODO ESO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES BLA BLA...TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE LA CANCION QUE CREO QUE ES DE MoNCHY Y ALEXANDRA? ... MMM NOSE BUSQUE EN GOOGLE Y APARECE DE MUCHOS AUTORES .-.**_

_**EL FIC FUE INSPIRADO ES LA CANCION DE ELLOS "HOJA EN BLANCO"**_

_

* * *

_

-Princesa, nunca te olvide, nunca en todos estos años. A pesar que trataba cada día de quitar tu recuerdo, a pesar de que me mataba cada día, no olvidaba lo mucho que te quiero

-5 años desde que te fuiste, Duncan. Te subiste a un tren, sin mirar atrás. Mientras tú te ibas, se perdían las ilusiones, que por tantos años nos juramos. Llevaste tus maletas, mientras yo lloraba. ¡LO ÚNICO QUE DIJISTE FUE "YO TE AMO"!

-Desde ese día te esperaba. Mirando a la ventana de mi casa. Nunca supe algo de tu vida, no supe si vivías, no sabia si volverías. Geoff, DJ, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Owen, y otros amigos me preguntaban, ¿Cuándo volvías?, NO LES DIJE NADA, NI YO SABIA, SOLO ME VOLTEE Y ME PUSE A LLORAR

-Ayer volví, con la única ilusión de volver a encontrarte. Al llegar Geoff me abrazó, y le pregunte como te iba. Él me miro triste y me dijo que te habías casado ¿Enserio ya me olvidaste? Mírame a los ojos y dímelo

-En la noche mire al cielo, había luna llena. Me pare y le grité. Parecía que se ocultaba, hasta ella sabe que me amabas, y también sabe que todavía me amas.

-¿Por qué te casaste princesa? Si te amaba, y tú me amabas. ¿Por qué te casaste con Justin?, si yo se que no lo amas-Duncan, estoy casada, deja de pensar en mi, tu y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos. Todas mis ilusiones se fueron contigo.

-Princesa, se que no podemos estar juntos, y sé que debo dejarte ir, pero no puedo. Tú sabes que siempre pensare en ti.

-Me duele tanto decirte que me dejes de lado. Sigue con tu vida. Otra ilusión llego a mi vida, Justin. Ya no te quiero, aunque en el fondo se que eso es mentira

-Es demasiado tarde, y me estoy muriendo. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que estarás en mis sueños, siempre que me valla a dormir. Que cada noche cantare por ti, mientras miro a esa luna que me ignora. ¿Te parece raro que cante? Si, es lo único que me calma. Que cada vez que recuerde que estoy solo, me mataran las ganas de llorar, en especial cuando recuerde que duermes junto a Justin.

-Recuerdo que te cambie, de una niña buena a ser una rebelde. ¿Sigues siendo así? O ya cambiaste, espero que ese lado de mi siga viviendo en ti. Sé que me recuerdas, se que recuerdas que te trataba de conquistar, y al final terminaste siendo mi novia. Y ahora me aguanto las ganas de llorar al saber que el amor de mi vida esta casada.

-No me gustan las despedidas, y esa fue la peor de todas. Cuando el tren se alejaba, veía mis mejores años, mis sueños, mis ilusiones y a ti, todo se iba en el tren. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Nunca supe el motivo, después de 5 años te lo pregunto. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-¿Tanto te costaba enviar una carta?, ¿No podías llamar? No supe de ti desde que te fuiste, pasaron 4 años que te esperé, me tuve que casar, y después de un año apareces, como esperas que te siga amando…aunque es así

-Me fui, y no se lo dije a nadie, porque… porque me iban a meter preso, me escape, pero al bajar del tren me atraparon… estuve preso por casi 5 años… la única llamada que me dieron, te llamé, no me contestaste, y te envié muchas cartas, tú nunca me respondiste… ahora dime ¿Por qué te casaste con alguien a quien no amas?

-Yo no me case porque quise, mi padre me obligo... Nunca recibí una sola carta tuya, ni una llamada, nada, simplemente desapareciste… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo…yo habría ido contigo

-Princesa, sabes que te amo… ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara?... después de todo lo que hice por ti. No quise que vinieras conmigo, porque… porque no quería que vivas esa vida conmigo, quería esperar a que todo se calme para volver… y lo hice… y tu…

-Duncan, ya no puedes estar conmigo, ESTOY CASADA, ya no podemos estar juntos… no es como cuando éramos chicos, ya no cambia con una explicación… no sabia si seguías vivo, si estabas muerto, nada, no volví a saber nada de ti… hasta ahora…

-Entonces, ¿Te iras con él? ¿Me dejaras aquí?... Courtney, no me dejes… aun te amo, y lo sabes, también se que aun me amas… no…no te vayas…

-Adiós, Duncan- Se levanta de la silla en la que estaba, y camina hacia su casa, dejando a Duncan en la plaza solo-

-**En casa de Courtney-**

-Papá, mamá- Courtney ve a sus padres

-Hija- La madre de Courtney se acerca, y la abraza –Perdóname- La madre se pone a llorar-

-Mamá, ¿Por qué lloras?- Courtney la abraza y llora también, tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace horas-

-Dale…-Dice separándose del abrazo con su hija. El padre se niega-Dale…ahora

-Mamá ¿Qué me tiene que dar?- Dice Courtney un poco confundida-

-Toma…-El padre le da a Courtney una maleta, llena de papeles-

- ¿Qué es esto? –Dice Courtney al recibir la maleta, agarra uno de los papeles y lo lee…"COURTNEY, NUNCA RESPONDES MIS CARTAS, DESDE HACE 3 AÑOS QUE TE ESCRIBO, NO ME CANSARE DE HACERLO, ¿QUE HA SIDO DE TU VIDA?, YO…" Courtney no pudo seguir leyendo más- ¿Por qué nunca me los dieron? – Empezó a llorar-

-Hija, yo no sabia… esta mañana lo encontré en el armario dentro de una caja…Lo siento…

-Padre, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Lo mira con una mirada entre triste, confundida y enojada- ¿Por qué me obligaste casarme con Justin?

-La mira serio-Porque…

* * *

_**que quede claro algo Duncan no llora... dije que Duncan no lloraba en mis fics... y no lo hará...**_

**_... una cosa... samaritanas... si leen esto... diganme... si ahora es legal... o si ESTE fic rompe otra regla .-._**


End file.
